


Awkward

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Forging a Pack [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mentioned Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, POV Stiles, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: Stiles and his father have a conversation before he leaves with the pack to avoid the Alpha Pack





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this ages ago, hoping to have an installment discussing the trip. But I still haven't had any ideas about the trip. However, with Teen Wolf back for the last season, I have wanted to get back to this story. So I'm going to post this and try to come in for the start of season three with the next fic. I do have a few thoughts about the Darach, the Alpha Pack, True Alphas, and Allison. (If something does get written for the trip, I'll change the title to Malibu and add another chapter.)
> 
> For those who have been following me more generally, I'm also working on three atla/Zutara fics. One is going to be a long fic, so that won't be ready for a good while. (It's the main reason why I haven't posted since March. That's when I started working on it. I let myself start the other two shorter ones in hopes of getting something posted.) Hopefully I'll be able to get one of the other two finished so I can put that up soon.

It was the night before they were leaving for Malibu, of all places. Derek had said that it was territory held by some sort of Fae and that there would possibly be supernatural sea creatures so it was very unlikely even the alpha pack would follow them. Peter said that they already owned a beach house there, with some small amount of privacy and security. They had all been so excited just to get out of Beacon Hills that the only person who had even thought to ask where they were going to was Lydia. Everyone had gone back to their own homes for that last night. Stiles had almost finished packing. He was wavering on how many shirts he should take. He had not gotten any sun at all yet and being shirtless on the beach in Malibu sounded like asking for a sunburn.

There was a knock at his door. Stiles turned to see his father standing in the open doorway.

“I think I’m about ready. I’ll get to bed soon. I didn’t mean to keep you up.”

“No, that’s not it, kiddo…” his father trailed off, staring intently at him.

“Lydia’s still into Jackson and I’m pretty sure that Erica and Boyd will be dating any day now?” Stiles was not sure what his father was worried about. That guess only warranted a heavy sigh. “I promise I won’t drink?”

“No, kiddo, let me figure out how to start this conversation…”

There was a very long moment of awkward silence. Stiles stuffed all the shirts he owned into the damn bag during this protracted torture.

“I think we need to revisit the Derek conversation.” Stiles had not thought that anything would be worse than that silence. He was mistaken.

“No… no, dad, we really don’t need to do that.”

“I think we do.”

“Why??????” Stiles pulled an exaggerated face at his father, hoping to derail the conversation before it really started.

“You are going out of town for possibly up to a month with him with limited supervision. It seems potentially relevant.”

“Dad, you know I know the consent laws. I think we can take it for granted that Derek also knows the consent laws. Even if it were possible that he could be interested in me, neither one of us wants to potentially ruin his life.”

“Just because you know intellectually doesn’t mean that it would stop you.” Stiles tried to avoid the look his father was giving him. “And don’t think that I haven’t noticed that you always say that there’s no way he would be interested in you, not that you wouldn’t be interested in him.”

“I’m sixteen and hormonal. He’s alive. That’s about my level of standards right now.”

“Being facetious is not going to make the conversation go away.”

“It might delay it.”

“Not in this case. Now, obviously I’m not trying to accuse you of any sort of behavior. But…”

“Uh… I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Do you have a crush on Derek?”

“Yeah, sort of…” Stiles winced. He was a mess. “Derek’s just… he’s been through so much and anyone would be so closed off and angry. But he just cares so much.”

“So a pretty bad one,” his father also winced. “Then I’ve got an awkward question.”

“It gets worse?”

“Would he make himself interested in you just because he knew you were interested in him and he cares about you?”

Yup. It could always get worse. Stiles rubbed his forehead. He hadn’t even considered that angle. “I had been mostly thinking that even if by some weird quirk of fate I was exactly his type, and I’m pretty sure he’s into girls, that because of the Kate situation he would be freaked out by the age gap.”

“Well, we both know that the likelihood he has some potentially less than helpful coping mechanisms is high…” his father nodded. “Just, please try to avoid any awkward situations with him if possible. He does seem like a good guy and he’s had enough trouble in his life.”

“I do know that.”

“Good. Well, you should get to bed. It is an early morning tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. He and his father hugged it out.

“Behave while you’re gone. Call or text at least once a day so I know you’re still safe.”

“I will,” Stiles promised. His father smiled. Then he left and Stiles double checked that he had packed his chargers and his toothbrush before zipping up his bag and going to bed. He half wished that he had something to knock him out, because it took quite a while to get that awkward conversation out of his head enough to get to sleep.


End file.
